The End Of An Adventure
This is the final episode of Survivor: Guanica Challenges Immunity Challenge: Simmotion Each castaway, with one hand tied behind their back, drops a ball into a metal chute. The ball travels down a spiraling metal track and exits out of one of two points (a turnstile gate in the middle of the track causes the balls to alternate exits). The contestant must catch the ball and drop it back into the chute at the top. At designated intervals, an additional ball is added to the track until eight balls are simultaneously in play. If a ball exits the track and is not caught at any time, the castaway is eliminated from the challenge. Last person standing wins. Winner: Shelia Immunity Challenge: Hand On A Hard Idol Each tribe member must hold on to the Tribal Immunity Idol while standing on a small log. Participants may not take their hand off the idol. Only one hand may touch the idol, and they may not lift their foot. The person who lasts the longest wins immunity. Winner: Tanna Story Previously On Survivor 36 days ago 18 people embarked on a journey like no other. Right away, Hibiscus struggled, only winning one challenge, and losing almost all of it's members. But for the two remaining, hope was replenished when Dorthey went to Ceiba and Ty went to Coqui. At Ceiba, things soon unraveled as they found themselves losing. As two opposing alliances butted heads, they soon found themselves down to four, Anne, Stephen, Tanna, and Violet. At Coqui, things were rough since the beginning. But they soon found themselves agreeing. Before splintering apart. The merge then happened. Shelia and Devin soon found themselves flipping. And Violet flipped also. An alliance of Ty, Chad, and Tom was soon formed after the merge, but they found themselves soon picked off. Chad's only life line was his massive immunity streak. But that was soon cut short. Four remain, this is their story. Violet, a 23 year old cosplayer who found herself almost always on the outs. Shelia, a 24 year old cowgirl who's been flipping sides every since the merge. Tanna, a 29 year old Tennis player who organized blindside after blindside of Ty and Devin. and Stephen, a 32 year old social worker who's been constantly thinking about this game. One of these four will win and get the title of sole survivor. Who will it be? Night 36 Cobisba Everyone comes in and hugs. Shelia: We did it! Shelia and Violet go and lie down in the shelter as Tanna and Stephen sit down and talk. Day 37 Cobisba Violet and Tanna are walking down the beach. Violet: I'm going to be honest with you. I'd be fine with voting anyone, I'd just like to get to the end. Shelia and Stephen are sitting by the water. Stephen: Who do you think is the biggest threat? Shelia: In all honesty, you or Tanna. Stephen and Tanna are sitting on a rock washing their feet. Tanna: What do you think we should do tonight? Stephen: I don't know. Shelia and Violet are sitting in the shelter talking. Shelia: Aren't you worried if Stephen gets to the end he might win? Violet: You could say the same thing about Tanna. Shelia: I'm more scared of Stephen, he's smart and he's been thinking about this game, a lot. He hasn't talked to me about anything except strategy. Violet: Well, we have some time to think about it. Shelia and Tanna are talking about tonight. Tanna: He's been super distant today. Shelia: Well, he said that you were the biggest threat. Tanna: Really? Shelia: Yeah, I think he's planning on blindsiding you tonight. Stephen is doing yoga on the beach as Tanna watches. Immunity Challenge Cobisba Cobisba comes in from the challenge and they just sit around for a few minutes. Stephen: I need to get some water, hey Violet, want to go with me? Violet: Sure. They leave as Tanna glances over to Shelia. Tanna: So obvious what they're doing. I'm voting him tonight. Tanna and Violet are talking. Tanna: Who were you thinking of voting tonight? Violet: I'll honesty, vote anyone. Shelia comes up. Shelia: Who are you voting? Violet: Just tell me who to vote. Stephen is sitting in the shelter. Tribal Council #1 Cobisba comes in and sits down. Sally, Cassandra, Tom, Anne, Ty, Devin, and Chad come in and sit down. Jeff begins by asking Shelia how it feels to win immunity. She responds with how awesome it is and how she feels safe. Jeff asks Stephen is there's someone he would love to take to the end. Stephen replies with Violet. Violet just rolls her eyes Jeff asks Violet why she rolled her eyes. Violet says her strategy has been misunderstood. Stephen rolls his eyes to that comment. Jeff asks Tanna what it feels like to be so close to the final tribal council. She replies with how it feels so good but she knows that it can be taken away from her in a moment. Stephen and Tanna lock eyes and just stare at each other for a few moments. Jeff then says it's time to vote. Everyone goes up to the urn. Jeff then goes and tallies the votes. Jeff: Once the votes are read the person must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes. First Vote: Tanna Second Vote: Stephen Third Vote: Stephen Stephen looks at Shelia and Violet and shakes his head. Fourth Vote: Stephen Jeff: Stephen, that's three, I need you to bring me your torch. Stephen walks up to Jeff. Stephen: Nice one Tanna. Jeff: Stephen, the tribe has spoken. Jeff then turns to the three ladies. Jeff: Two more days, two more tribals, we'll see what happens. Voting Confessionals Final Words Night 37 Cobisba Violet, Tanna, and Shelia come in and hug each other. Everyone lies down in the shelter and tries to sleep. Day 38 Cobisba Everyone wakes up. Violet and Tanna are walking down the beach. Violet: I just wish the jury didn't viewed me as a goat! Tanna: What do you mean? Violet: I think the jury views me as a goat for flipping and such. Violet and Shelia are sitting in the shelter. Shelia: Well, we both flipped, we'd have the best chance of winning against each other. Violet: True. Shelia and Tanna are lounging on the beach for possibly the last time. Tanna: If one of us two wins immunity, promise we'll tell each other if we're voting for the other? Shelia: Promise. Immunity Challenge Tanna, Violet, and Shelia head out for the challenge. Along the way they stop at torches. Al's torch is first. Tanna: I heard he wasn't well liked. Shelia: He seemed strong in challenges, I was shocked when he left. They come up to Ed's torch. Violet: Um. He was awful quite I guess? They come up to Lisa. Sheli'''a: She seemed like a breath of fresh air. They then come up to Scarlett's torch lying down. '''Tanna: I don't like quitters. Violet: I had the toughest time early on, but I fought through it. They come up to Joesph's torch. Tanna: If he hadn't gone, I wouldn't be here. Violet: He was my number one ally at the time. They then come up to Patrick's. Shelia: I was also shocked when I saw you voted him off. Violet: My only other ally. They walk up to Dorthey's. Tanna: I was so sad when she got blindsided. Shelia: Dorthey was a huge threat, I think she'd be here if she stayed any longer. They come up to Sally's torch. Shelia: Poor Sally, a victim in Cassandra's reign. Violet: I wasn't super shocked when she left. They walk up to Cassandra's torch. Shelia: She was... A trouble maker. Tanna: You told me how she hid the chips and pop and made everyone on edge. I'm glad I was on Ceiba. They walk up to Tom's torch. Violet: I loved how when I flipped, I was on the wrong side of the numbers. Shelia: He's a lovable guy, I think he was the biggest threat. Anne's torch is next. Tanna: Anne, was just an amazing woman. Violet: I'm surprised she didn't win any immunity challenges. The group then makes their way to Ty's torch. Violet: He would get Shakespeare to vote for him. Tanna: He had really good articulation. The next torch is Devin's. Tanna: I'm surprised he didn't rip our shelter down. Oh wait... Shelia: *laughs* He was a character all right. They walk up to Chad's torch. Violet: He won more then I've been paid for cosplaying. Shelia: He was always a trooper who couldn't make up his mind. They all laugh as they come up to Stephen's torch. Tanna: He was so smart. I'm quite sure he would win if he was still here. Shelia: No doubt in my mind. Violet: Or mine. The group then collects the torches and burn them. Once it's all burnt they continue walking until they reach Jeff. He then explains the rules and everyone gets situated. The countdown is on. Everyone has a determined look on their face. Ten seconds have gone by and Violet falls. Jeff: Violet, out of it already. Violet: Think you can do better Jeff? Jeff: And getting feisty too, that's what thirty eight days do to you, you got to fight it though and win this. The camera then shows several minutes of the last two struggling. Until it settles on 6 hours and 37 minutes after the challenge started. The camera shows Tanna struggling a lot. Shelia is standing still. Tanna starts to sway and is about to fall off until Shelia just falls. Shelia: OW! Jeff: Shelia, are you ok? The medic teams comes in and checks out Shelia. Medic: She seems to be all right. We just think she landed on her arm wrong. Jeff: So, is she able to stay in the game? Medic: She'll be able to stay in for two more days escpieally since all the challenges are done. She just has to take it easy. Jeff: Well, Shelia, it was a had fought battle, but Tanna won. Tanna, you have a promised spot in the final tribal council and will choose who you want to go with you. Violet, Shelia, one of you will be the final member of our jury. See you all tonight. Cobisba The final three come in and they all just sit down. Tanna is seen looking at both Shelia and Violet. Violet and Shelia are sitting alone on the beach. Tanna is sitting by a tree thinking about tonight's vote. Tribal Council #2 Tanna, Violet, and Shelia make their way in. Sally, Cassandra, Tom, Ty, Anne, Devin, Chad, and Stephen follow in and sit down. Jeff begins by asking Tanna how if feels to win the final immunity. She responds with how awesome it is. Jeff then asks Violet and Shelia if there was a lot of campaigning to Tanna. Violet shakes her head no. Jeff is surprised. Shelia says that it's Tanna choice and whatever she chooses, she'll be fine with. Jeff is in shock. He then asks Violet and Shelia why Tanna should chose them over the other. Violet says she feels like she's viewed as a goat over Shelia. Shelia says that if Tanna thinks she can win against her, to choose her. Jeff then says it's time to vote. Tanna goes up and votes. Jeff gets the vote and reads it. Vote: Violet Jeff: Violet, that's enough, I need you to bring me your torch. Violet gets her torch and goes to Jeff. Jeff: Violet, the tribe has spoken. Violet leaves as Jeff turns towards the two girls. Jeff: Now, the power switches to the jury, nine people you voted out. Head on out, see you tomorrow. Voting Confessionals Final Words Night 38 Cobisba Shelia and Tanna walk into camp and hug. Shelia: Thanks a lot Tanna. Tanna: No problem. The two lay down in the shelter and try to sleep for the last time in the jungle. Day 39 Cobisba The sun rises as Shelia and Tanna get up. Shelia: Breakfast time! The two race to tree mail and grab their box full of food. The two finish eating and they go their separate ways for a little bit. We see scenes of Tanna and Shelia practicing for their speech that night. The two meet back up and they light a torch. They then burn down the shelter. Both girls watch the whole thing. once it's done they gather their stuff and walk out for tribal council. Final Tribal Council The final two come in and sits down. Sally, Cassandra, Tom, Anne, Ty, Devin, Chad, Stephen, and Violet come in and sit down. Jeff starts by asking each of the two to make their opening cases to the jury. Shelia: Coming in on day one, I was concerned that I would be on the outs, luckily that didn't happen. I was surprised when I got to the merge because I was able to flip every single vote, and no batted an eye! So I went with that strategy because it worked for me. That was my whole game, if it worked for me, I went with it. Thank you. Tanna: I truly started strategically thinking about this game on day four or five, when the mad idol hunt at Ceiba took place. That was my wake up call that even though we weren't losing, it doesn't mean I shouldn't just sit back and smell the roses, so I made an alliance, and I stuck true with it, until the final four. That's when I relaized that my biggest threat in this game, was my alliance mate, I heard he was targeting me first so I decided to bite first. I then won the final immunity and took Shelia because I feel like, I could win easier with her. Jeff then has the jury come up and ask questions. Cassandra Cassandra: Congratulations both of you, Shelia, I'm going to start with you. You were the best person I've ever met, you are one hundred percent getting my vote. Now Tanna, embarrass yourself in front of the jury. I was never apart of your tribe, so what was your biggest move? Tanna: My biggest move, was voting out Stephen, there was no doubt in my mind that if he was here with anyone, he would win. Cassandra: Thank you. Anne Anne comes up and faces the jury. Anne: I think we can all say, these two ladies of out-smarted, out-played, and out-lasted all of us, the main question is, which one, out-smarted, out-played, and out-lasted the other? Anne turns to Tanna and Shelia Anne: Tanna, I praise you for sticking to your alliance, you knew that we were in the minority and that one of us three were going home. You could of saved your own skin and jumped ships, you decided to stay true though, which is huge in my eyes. Shelia, you jumped more then a jump rope, whenever the, cake, let's say, wasn't your flavor, you wanted a new cake, which is how I see you playing this game. Give more one moment where you stayed true for longer then one vote. Shelia: When I voted Chad, then Stephen, I stayed true to the same alliance. Anne: That is a good answer, however, there were no more alliances to jump to at that time. Thank you both. Violet Violet goes up and turns to both Shelia and Violet. Violet: I'm going to be honest, I only showed up for the refreshments, I'm wasted! So this tribal is going to rock. Shelia and Tanna, you both were cowards who don't deserve to be up there, the only good people, Chad and Stephen, were voted out, so now we have to choose the less of two evils. I frankly could care less since I'm not up there, so I'm going to let the rest of these lame people ask questions. The final two nod as Violet goes and sits down. Stephen Stephen gets up and faces the final two. Stephen: I was blindsided, which one could say was my fault for not making sure Tanna was comfortable. So I applaud you Tanna, you made a move, against your alliance leader, which is a big move. Shelia, I never liked you. You flipped on your alliance, and that to me, is more serious then murder. I don't know how you can let me forgive you, but tell me in five words or less, why you deserve my vote. Shelia: You were a huge threat. Stephen: Thank you. Sally Sally goes and face Shelia and Tanna. Sally: Tanna, I'll start with you, I never got to play with you, so tell me, if there was a bullied individual on your tribe, how would you react around them? Tanna: I would try to get to know them better and try to be nice, if their bullied, that's not cool, at all. Sally: Thank you, I brought this up because I felt bullied on Coqui by Shelia and Cassandra, these two excluded me from everything. They treated me like dirt, and acted like I was too stupid to know better. For that, Shelia, you've lost my vote since I've been voted out. I want Tanna to win by a landslide, just so you know that karma's alive and kicking. Thank you both. Shelia whispers under her breath, oh my. Chad Chad comes up and thanks each of the final two before starting. Chad: I'm not as mad as some jury members, but I still am frustrated. Tanna, I feel like you never really did anything in this game, you just kind of stood there and acted like a log. Care to explain? Tanna: I do not feel like a log at all. If I did act like just a log, I would be in the jury. If I just sat there, Devin nor Ty would of went home. Chad: I don't think so, I think you just agreed to vote them and then... Tanna: Just go take yo' bitter butt home and write my name down. I had stragety and if you refuse to see what's in front of you, I can't do anything about that. Chad: Anyways, Shelia, I also don't want to write your name down since I feel like you were not honest with anyone. Shelia: I'm sorry guys, that I wasn't honest in a game called Survivor! What did you want me to do? Be super honest, and tell everyone all of my game plans? No thank you! Chad: Thank you. Ty Ty comes up and looks at the jury before turning to Shelia and Tanna. Ty: Welcome both of you, to Ty's test. Both of you must explain the hardest part of this game. Shelia: I'd have to say dealing with some people. Tanna: The fact that we don't know anything that's happened in the last thirty-nine days, for all we know, they might have found a cure for cancer! Ty: Thank you both, I'm going to have a lot of trouble making up my mind. Tom Tom: Both of you played great games. If both of you could replace the person next to you with any other person on the jury who would it be? Shelia: Cassandra for sure, she was my best friend in this game. Tanna: Stephen, he was a huge threat, there's no doubt in my mind that if he was here, he would win. Tom: Thank you both. Devin Devin comes up and just shakes his head. Devin: My biggest beef is Shelia, so Tanna, you get to take a breather. To say I'm angry is an understatement. YOU PROMISED ME, WE WOULD GO TO THE END WHEN CASSANDRA GOT VOTED OFF, BUT THEN YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO BLINDSIDE ME? WHY? DID YOU THINK I WAS NOT A PERSON? I'm angry at you, I'm mad, after you promised, you go against your word, I wouldn't be so angry if you had at least told me, but you had to go and blindside me. That's unforgivable. Shelia: I'm very sorry Devin, I never meant to hurt you, I wish we can still be friends after this. Devin: We won't. I'm done. Jeff: I'll let the jury have a few moments to think about what's been said. You are now voting for a winner. Ty, you're up first. Each jury member is seen walking to the urn. They all vote and Jeff grabs the votes. Jeff: I know you'd love for me to read this votes now, but you're going to have to wait a few months. Jeff then leaves the tribal council area, he is then seen getting on a plane and sky-diving off the plane into the Nevada deseret, he then gets a cab and arrives in New York. He walks into the live studio audicence to a bunch of people clapping. Jeff: Well, we had a wild season, now we're going to see who's going to be our second winner, Shelia or Tanna. I'll read the votes for the final time. First Vote: Shelia Second Vote: Tanna Third Vote: Tanna Fourth Vote: Shelia Fifth Vote: Shelia Sixth Vote: Tanna Seventh Vote: Tanna Jeff: That's four vote Tanna, three vote Shelia, you need five votes to win. Eighth Vote: The Winner of Survivor: Guanica... Tanna! Tanna jumps up and hugs everyone on the stage before running down and hugging her family. Jeff: In a wild season, with no sucessful idol plays, and people getting caught searching for idols, stay tuned for the reunion, oh yeah, and Tanna just won a million dollars! Still in the Running Author's Notes Tanna's voting confessional is based on a song. Violet Wants It Her Way. Next Season on Survivor. Men Vs. Women, who will succeed?